


A Tail of Two Foxes

by Talessaga



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talessaga/pseuds/Talessaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Wilde, a former hustler turned into Police Officer. Gideon Grey, former bully turned into a Pie Baker. Only 2 things that they're similar: both are fox and both changed thanks to one certain bunny. What will happen when these 2 foxes found themselves in a dinner in the city where everyone can be anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, after watching Zootopia 2 times i decided to try writing something. This was planned as a one shot but i think this will work better as multi chapters. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Zootopia is owned by Disney

“And 5...4…3…” A male fox said as he was glancing into a clock on the wall. “What are you doing Nick?” A female bunny asked to the fox who kept his attention to the clock. “2...1 and…” The fox says as the clock rings and he yelled excited “Shift Over” which created some wandering eyes towards him and her partner

  
“Seriously what was that? You’re such a dumb fox”. The bunny asked to the fox. “Hey Carrots I didn’t noticed you”. The fox noticed the increasingly annoyed bunny. “Sorry about that, is just that this week has been really boring”. He answered.

“Nick, you know police work is not always exciting”. The bunny said. “I know, but still working an entire week on paperwork is just too boring”. The fox expressed. “You’re so hopeless Nick; sometimes I wonder why I had you as a partner”. The bunny asked to herself. “That’s because you love me Carrots”. The fox said. “Maybe you’re right”. The bunny answered. “Maybe?” the fox asked surprised. “Just kidding, c’mon Nick let’s go to eat something at Central’s Diner. This time is your treat” the bunny said as she started walking to the reception leaving a dumbfounded fox behind. “Wait what? You’re such a sly bunny” the fox says as he rushes to catch up the bunny.

**“You are great. You are the best dancer I’ve seen”**

  
“Oh Gazelle you are the greatest” a chubby cheetah proclaimed as he put all his attention to his cell phone that played the Gazelle app until his attention was interrupted by a voice that said “Hey Clawhauser are you here? Hello? Earth to Clawhauser”

  
The cheetah finally noticed the animals that were stand in front of him. “Judy and Nick, sorry I didn’t noticed you, I was busy seeing this” Clawhauser showed to Judy and Nick a video of a performance of Gazelle with Clawhauser’s face overposed to a back-up dancer “You really like that app right?”. Judy mentioned. “Well yeah, but lately I’ve seen it less” Clawhauser said. “Right... _I do remember that you showed me that app like 50 times only during this week_.” Nick thought to himself.

  
“Anyway, are you two leaving together?” Clawhauser asked which the fox and bunny nodded in agreement. “You know, you are so cute when you are together”. The cheetah said which surprised the bunny. “Don’t say that” Judy said as she reacted to what Clawhauser said. “I don’t know Carrots, you’re very cute and I can be very adorable.” Nick commented. “You’re not that adorable, you dumb fox.” Judy said annoyed. “Then I retracted you’re not cute” Nick said as payback which annoyed Judy even more.

  
As they kept arguing Clawhauser was just smiling at the scene and thinking that even when they fight they’re still looked cute. After they calmed down and said their farewells to Clawhauser the reception’s phone rings. “Hello?” Clawhouser said only to hear a very loud voice saying “ _Is Hoops still here_?” “Yeah, but she is leaving now” Clawhauser said as he was saying “Yes” and “I see” until the call ends. “Judy, wait” The cheetah screamed to the bunny to stop her and that stopped the fox too.

  
“Sorry Judy but Chief Bogo wants you in his office now. He sounds serious, you should go immediately” Clawhauser instructed to Judy. “I wonder what he wants, I didn’t do anything wrong. You had done anything wrong Nick?” She asked to her partner which he negates doing anything wrong.

  
“Well that ruins our plans.” Judy said which Nick replied “Not necessarily, what about I go to the diner and I wait for you?” “Are you sure? We don’t know how long this will take” Judy mentions. “I’m sure. Now go before Chief Angry Face gets angrier.” Nick said as Judy agreed and leaves to Bogo’s office and afterwards Nick leaves the building as Clawhauser resumed watching the app.

  
“ _I hope he is not angry today…as if that happened someday…_ ” Judy thought to herself wondering what is so urgent to call her at the moment until…

  
_“ring””ring” “ring”_

  
“ _What now?_ ” She wondered when her cell phone rings. She did a quick glance at who was calling her and when she noticed the name of the caller she decided she will answer quickly.

  
“Hello, we haven’t talk in a while”.

  
Central’s Diner is a small diner in Zootopia, which is located near the Central train station that connects all the districts. The diner is a very popular place for animals who want a quick bite before returning home, especially to the ZPD which works for very long shifts even thought there are rumors that they only come for the donuts.

  
Nick arrived at the diner which was almost full but luckily he managed to get an empty table. While he waited to be attended he started looking at the animals around him, one perk he developed during his old hustle days, seeing any chance to do some scheme, something he has tried to stop doing without too much success.

  
Then he watched several pictures of celebrities that had visited the place during all the years the diner has been opened, some very well known and some he didn’t recognize “ _They must be quite old_ ” he thought. He remembered one day when he came with Clawhauser and the cheetah saw a picture of Gazelle on the walls, which freaks him out and he started taking selfies of himself with the photo, something Nick found quite funny to see.

  
A few minutes later a slightly older dog dressed with a white shirt with the diner’s logo and black pants with the diner’s name goes to the table. “Officer Wilde, glad to see you again” the waiter said. “Glad to see you too Harold” Nick said to the waiter who has got acquaintances ever since he started to frequent the place. “But where is Officer Hoops? Don’t tell me that you fight again” Harold asked when he noticed that the fox was alone. “Hahaha, very funny Harold, she is busy with something but she will be here at any moment” Nick commented to the waiter who accepted his explanation. “So are you ready to order or I should wait?” the waiter asked. “Well…bring me a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin for now” the fox ordered and the waiter leaved with his order in hand.

  
“ _30 minutes and no signs of Judy, Maybe I should call her_.” Nick pulled his cell phone but before he calls he put it back into his pocket. “ _I can’t call her, can’t risk calling her and she is still with Chief Bogo_ ” he rationalized. As he started wondering if he was being stand up by Judy he noticed something that caught his attention, another fox has just entered the diner.

  
While Nick is far from being the only fox in Zootopia, he knows every animal that resides in the city or at least that’s what he claims, and that fox doesn’t seems to be familiar at all. Nick started analyzing at the fox who was sitting on another table trying to guess what kind of person he was, another perk of his old life.

  
“ _Let’s see…a bit taller than me, chubbier than the average, hair that looks almost like a toupee .He is wearing a blue collared shirt with square decorations and jeans that seems to being dirty. He gives me some countryside vibes"_

  
After getting a basic idea of the target the next step is to observe how the person behaves but…

  
“ _He hasn’t done anything at all!!!"_ Nick started getting annoyed at the other fox who has spent the last 10 minutes hasn’t moved out of his table and haven’t even order nothing even when the waiter showed up a few times.“ _Is he planning something? Or maybe he is waiting for someone? Maybe something happen to him or he is just lonely…I can’t do this anymore, I’m going to talk to him”_ Nick decided that he is going to the fox’s table and knowing what’s going on with him.

  
_“My train is leaving in a few hours and she hasn’t showed up yet, I hope she is fine”_ The fox was thinking before he noticed another fox in a police uniform coming to his table. “Sorry if I’m bothering you but are you ok? The cop asked. “I’m fine officer, any problem? The fox asked back to him. “Nothing is just that I saw you alone and I was wondering if you were fine” The cop responded. “Thanks for the concern but I’m fine, I’m just waiting to an old friend of mine”. The fox said. “What a coincidence I’m waiting for someone too”. Nick commented trying to change any signs of hostility he could be doing. “Indeed” The fox commented. “Guess I’ll return to my table, sorry for the inconvenience.” The cop said but when he turned back some other animals has taken his table.

  
“Sorry officer, I tried to stop them but they insisted in taking a seat, even when I told them you were a cop” The waiter said very ashamed of letting that happening. “Don’t worry Harold, sometimes that stuff happens” Nick says as he tries to not creating a problem, as he doesn’t want to see Chief Bogo yelling at him for some random fight.

“Still I can’t believe the rudeness of some animals, only because you are a fox doesn’t mean you can be ignored” the waiter said. “Thanks for saying that” Nick said with a weak smile. “No problem” the waiter said as he left to attend another client. As soon as he leaves Nick’s smile turned into a depressed frown he tried to hide and without he notices the other fox who saw everything got a bit sad too.

  
“Some animals are so inconsiderate” the fox commented. “Yeah but that’s life in the city. Oh well guess I’ll wait for another table. The cop said. “Well if you don’t mind we can share a table until other is available” the fox suggested to the cop. “Well thank you I really appreciate that. As a token of gratitude I’ll treat you something”  
“There’s no need for that officer” The fox said flattered. “I insisted, let me treat you something, what a about a piece of Pie? Is one of the best Pies you can eat in all Zootopia” The police commented which cause curiosity in the fox. “Is that so? Guess I’ll like to try it to see if is true”.

  
“Well said, hey Harold can you bring me a piece of your best pie for my friend …what’s your name?” the cop asked when he realized he never got a name. “My name is Gideon Grey, Officer...” Gideon tried to read the cop’s badge “Officer Nicholas P. Wilde, but you can call me Nick”. The cop as he sits down with the fox.


	2. Nick's Side: My Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting with Gideon, Nick will tell him what happen 5 months ago when he met a certain bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First i want to really apologize for taking this long for posting this chapter. Real life has been an issue, alongside my own slow pace at writing and i hope i can fix this soon to finish this story soon. So enjoy the chapter.

"So Gideon how's your pie?" Nick asked to Gideon who was close to finish a piece of Apple pie. "It's pretty good, the crust is soft but crunchy and the filling tastes quite good even if is noticeable is not made by fresh ingredients". Gideon commented to a surprised Nick for hearing those remarks.

"You seemed to know a lot about pies" Nick commented. "Not really, just the basics any Pie Baker should know" Gideon said in a humble manner. "Wait, you're a Pie Baker?" Nick asked very surprised. "Well yeah" Gideon answered feeling a bit embarrassed. "I can't believe it. I never heard about a fox who dedicates at baking pies". Nick commented. "Well I've never heard of a fox who is a Police officer before." Gideon commented back. "Fair enough" Nick said.

"Gideon you have any business here in Zootopia? Something tells me you're not from here" Nick asked him since he still has some curiosity on the other fox. "That's right, I'm from a small town located a couple of hours away. How do you know it?" Gideon asked wondering if it was that obvious he is from the countryside. "It was just my intuition, which never fails" Nick said in a very confident manner which impressed Gideon.

"But anyway, I have a small business in my hometown and I have considerate to expand it so I came to the city to look for distribution points. Also I visit some catering services" Gideon explained. "Catering? I don't know many parties that offer pies in their menu" Nick commented. "I know, but never know what will happen; you know what they say "Try everything" right?" Gideon said. "Guess you're right… _I swear that if I heard that song one more time I'll go savage without any Night Howlers_." Nick thought to himself.

"Hey Nick if there is no problem, can I ask you something? Gideon asked while Nick was drinking some of the coffee he ordered before. "Sure ask away" Nick said. "Well…you always wanted to be a cop? Gideon asked which surprised Nick because since when he joined the ZPD no one asked him about that. "If I have to be honest I'd say no…since my childhood I really believe a fox could never being nothing more than an animal no one could trust and only tricks others" Nick answered in a very reflective manner as he saw his reflection on his cup.

"So what make you join the police?" Gideon asked again which makes Nick thinks about his recent life, about long times in the precinct, about doing patrol time in the streets, about chasing criminals and all of them there is always one same thing. "Carrots" Nick answered

"Carrots? Like the vegetable? You must really like carrots" Gideon said which make Nick facepalm himself in his mind. "Not the vegetable you dumb fox. _Wow I never guessed I would say that, now I know what she feels now_ ". Nick said as Gideon apologizes embarrassed by the comment. "Carrots is my partner, she is the reason I've changed." Nick said.

"Wait, maybe I'm slow, but if she is your partner it wouldn't mean you meet her when you joined the police?" Gideon asked about the conflicting information. "You're correct; I didn't meet her at the police. You're quite smart you know?" Nick complimented Gideon which showed some embarrassment. "I met Carrots some time ago, that is quite the story, but I don't know if you want to hear it" Nick asked to Gideon. "Yes, I want to hear it" Gideon said which make Nick happy for some reason he didn't understand, since he doesn't know why he is feeling to share such a personal story to a fox he barely know. _Maybe I'm seeing myself a bit in him_. He wondered by himself before he start telling his story.

"Well this happen like 5 months ago, I was on an ice cream parlor preparing for a scheme and then she..." he said until he got interrupted by Gideon saying "Wait a moment, a scheme?"

"Well let's say back in the day I was less of a cop and more of a conman" Nick said."So you were a conman before? I must say that is quite the change if you ask me" Gideon commented to an un-amused Nick. "Yeah, I've heard that before, can I continue please? Nick asked to the fox who only nodded saying "Yes, please"

"Like I was saying she then appeared in that ice parlor, I must say I was amused seeing a bunny like her wearing a police uniform and a orange vest, she looked quite pretty" Nick talked remembering everything on that day until Gideon interrupt him again. "Wait, Carrots is a bunny?" he asked in a very surprised tone. "Wait, I didn't tell you she was a bunny? Sorry guess it slipped my mind" Nick said in a jokey manner. "Anyway then…" Nick continued his story but Gideon started thinking about the last comment.

_"A bunny who is a police officer…that sounds like Judy. But no way is he talking about Judy; it must be another bunny, I mean what are the odds he is talking about the same bunny?"_

"Hey Gideon you were listening?" Nick's voice broke Gideon's train of thoughts and he noticed he missed part of the story. "Geez Nick sorry about that, please continue, I promise I'll put more attention" Gideon apologized to Nick without telling him what he thought about.

"Fine, let's continue" Nick said. "So like I said before, I used her to get a giant Popsicle in order to get some money, but a few hours later, she appeared in front of me saying that how I fooled her and she will arrest me, but I counter every acclaim she used and told her that she was too naïve thinking everyone can be whatever they want and she should leave before realizing she will never being a cop" Nick said. "That sound like you were very harsh on her… _Well is not like is worse as what I did to Judy that day…_ " Gideon commented. "Yeah, I know I was harsh, like I said that was I truly believe back then. Nick said in a reflective almost sad manner.

"Anyway, I thought that was the last time I'll see her but the following day she showed up again asking me to help her to find a missing Otter" Nick continued his story. "And you accept to help her right?" Gideon asked. "Actually no, but then she blackmailed with a recording to force me to help. I was very surprised a bunny managed to trick me, I was angry and impressed, mostly impressed" Nick said in a happier tone than before.

"So what happened after you started helping this Carrots girl?" Gideon asked. "Well after she got my help we went to different places around the city gathering clues, oh man she looked very cute when she is embarrassed and even more when she is annoyed" Nick said with a big grin in his face which Gideon found curious. "So we eventually got information about a witness, but when we tried to talk to him, we suddenly got attacked" Nick said.

"Then what happened?" Gideon asked wanting to know more. "We tried to escape but we got chased down and during that I saw how she was trying to save both of us. I couldn't believe it myself; if it was me I would leave her and escape of my own but now…now I'll do anything to save her" Nick said in a very determinate tone.

"Wow, sounds that she is a very important animal to you" Gideon said. "Guess you're right" Nick replied. "She is the first animal who sees beyond the stereotypes and truly believes in me and trusts me as well, I feel lucky that I met her, sometimes I can't believe I was this close to lose her"

"Lose her? Did something bad happen?" Gideon asked. "I'm heading to that part, let me continue" Nick said. "Let's see after we survived the attack and I helped Carrots to get her more time to resolve her case, we got some…help to track down the missing animal" Nick said as he remember how they got manipulated by Bellwether to found the missing animals.

"So we found out finding the missing animal alongside others and we even got evidence against someone. After that Carrots told me that I had the skills of a police so she gave me some sign up papers to enter the police academy, but before I could say anything she was called to a press conference to talk about the case and then she said some…awful things" Nick said.

"I'm sure it couldn't be that awful right?" Gideon asked. "Well she kind of divided the entire population of the city, so yes I think it was THAT bad". Nick said to Gideon who got silent when he understands how bad it was.

"Sometimes I wonder where did she got that idea about predators being that from nature and it was just matter of time to return to that state" Nick said which got Gideon's attention. "Wait did she say that?" Gideon asked. "Yeah, when I heard her saying that, I felt like my heart sink in. I couldn't believe that she, that bunny that believed in me said those things. I felt betrayed just like…" Nick stopped talking for a moment.

"Nick, are you ok?" Gideon talked to him. "Yeah, sorry about that is just that I remembered something bad but I'm fine now, can I continue please?" Nick said to Gideon who nodded his head in agreement. He didn't want to talk about what happened that day at the boy scouts to someone he met for almost 1 hour. "When she finished she behaved like if nothing happened at all. That make that all my sadness I felt became on anger and just freak on her asking her if that was her real beliefs and she tried to defend herself by trying to use a repellant she carried with her but I was too angry to her and I just leave her." Nick said.

"Oh no, that sounds terrible, but from what you told me she doesn't sound like the kind of animal that believes that." Gideon commented. "Yeah, after all the time I've been with her I can't believe it myself." Nick said "I don't think she truly believes that either, but she must have heard that from somewhere. Sometimes I wonder about that." Nick asked himself.

"Yeah … _I do remember I used to say something similar back in the day. I can't believe someone else believed in that stuff. But I know Judy never believed in that._

"Anyway after the fight I didn't saw Carrots for several days, and while the city was in chaos I didn't care it at all, because I was thinking only about her. Even if I was angry at her I was missing her. Until one day she appeared asking me to help her one more time. I was happy but still hurt so I pretend ignoring her to see her reaction". Nick said

"And…?" Gideon asked. "She started crying and asked me that I forgive her for hurting me. I know to recognize when someone fakes crying and I could tell she was being honest. So after I tease her a bit I forgive her, she was so happy that we hugged, and I must say it felt nice." Nick said a bit embarrassed. "After that we managed to catch the true culprit and solve the case for good. A few days after that I enter the police academy and well, I guess you can figure out the rest" Nick said.

"It sounds like you went through a lot" Gideon said to Nick after hearing the whole story. "I did, but it was the best it happened to me. Sure adapting to a real job has been hard and has been dangerous; I know that if I'm alongside Carrots everything will be alright." Nick said.

"I'm really happy for you. I hope you and Carrots can be friends for a long time." Gideon said to a surprised Nick from hearing that from a stranger. "Well thanks Gideon, I hope that too _…But sometimes I wonder if I want to be only friends with Judy…"_

"But you know Gideon, sometimes I feel that if it didn't happen to me and I heard the same story I just told you, I would laugh thinking it was a joke. I mean a bunny changing the life of a predator? Sounds like something that doesn't happen right?" Nick said expecting a laugh or an agreement at the subject but he got surprised when Gideon said a flat out "No, I wouldn't" in a serious tone.

"You are a nice guy, you know that right?" Nick said. "I'm not that nice. Well at least I'm way nicer than when I was a kit" Gideon said which got Nick curious just like when he met him the first time. "Then why did you say that?" Nick asked him. "Well that's because…" Gideon hesitates for a moment before finishing. "…because something similar happened to me before"

"Eh?" Nick said incredulous after what Gideon said. "What did you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoy the chapter and i hope the next one will come out sooner than this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you have enjoyed this prologue and i hope the next part is coming soon.


End file.
